The Love Triangle Or Is It A Square?
by HeyHeyHey1
Summary: Okay, Sam is gay, but he is playing it coy with a bisexual Rory who likes Sam but also likes Finn, but also there is another character that makes the triangle a square, M for future chapters...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: New boy in town

**The Love Triangle Or Is It A Square?**

**This is my second fic, if you want to find out about the other one it's called _What happened at Christmas, between Sam and Rory. _Hope you enjoy this one, if you do or don't please review and give me some suggestions on what to do next, what ships you would like and if I should do multi-chapters. Also I do not own Glee which is a shame. Enjoy :). **

Sam was new at McKinley. He had to fit in wherever he went, but had never had such a challenge as fitting in at a school like this. He was like any normal boy, he played sports, loved music and did normal boy things. Except for one tiny exception, Sam was gay. He had known he had liked boys for quite a while but never acted on them because he was the boy always moving and always needing to fit in. So as he walked down the corridor on his first day, (unlucky) girls eyeing him up he saw a pair of eyes. Not just any eyes, the most beautiful pair of eyes Sam had ever seen in his life. Then he noticed the face and was pretty much in awe of this boy he had just seen. He had to meet this kid and become friends, so he went over.

"Hey erm I'm new here and I don't know where I'm going, could you help me out please?" Sam enquired.

"Of course, but I doubt I'll be any help, I've only been here a few weeks." The stranger replied.

_Ohh he's got an accent, how cute._ Sam thought.

"Thanks dude, I'm Sam Evans and what is that awesome accent you have?" Sam asked politely.

"Oh, the names Rory, Rory Flanagan. I'm an exchange student from Ireland but people don't seem to find my accent awesome, they chuck me into lockers because of it." Rory mumbled sadly.

"Don't worry about them, how about I watch your back with them." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam Evans. Would you be my friend, I don't have many here." Rory perked up.

"Of course Rory, you seem like a really cool guy. In fact we can be best friends." Rory's cute face lit up.

They walked off together as Rory showed Sam his way to his first few lessons before they would later meet up for lunch, and Sam would meet the clan.

As Rory sat eagerly waiting for his new friend, excited for him to meet the glee club and hoping that Sam was into music. Rory was bi. He thought Sam was one of the fittest boys he had ever met in his life but he didn't just only fancy Sam. Rory fancied glee stud Finn as well. But Finn and Sam would both never like him in that way because he was the scrawny weird kid from Scotland or somewhere. While thinking these thoughts Rory hadn't realised the arrival of Sam. Again Rory's face lit up.

"Hey Rors, who are all these guys." Sam asked.

"Oh Sam, hey, this is the glee club, new directions, basically we sing and stuff." Rory smiled.

He went round the room introducing everybody but Someone had caught Sam's eye.

_God, what is it with all these sexy guys at this school._ Sam thought again.

"I love music, I play guitar and stuff, but I don't really sing to people." Sam babbled.

"How about you come to audition today after school." The new mystery stranger had said.

"Erm, okay, but don't expect anything too fantastic." Sam laughed.

Sam and Rory finished lunch and went off to the choir room as Rory had promised to help Sam practice. They had decided on singing Closer by Ne-Yo and from what Rory had heard, he knew Sam was going to be amazing. Rory couldn't help but start to get a bit of a crush on Sam, everything about him Rory was attracted to. Sam was starting to like Rory as well, he wanted to say something but knew Rory was way too straight and probably didn't like guys.

As the clock chimed 3:10, the glee club filed in awaiting to hear Sam's number. Rory introduced him and he sang. He could see the club were liking it and some had even got up to shake their hips. They clapped along and were really disappointed to hear the song come to an end, but none the less Sam got a huge applause before he cam face to face with Mr Schuester.

"Sam…YOU ROCKED!" Mr Schue squealed in delight, "Welcome to New Directions."

The whole club cam round to congratulate Sam, with Rory leading those congratulations.

It was 5 now and Glee club had just finished. Rory and Sam were walking out together having a 'normal' chat.

"So Rory, I couldn't have wished for a better first day, you the best best friend a guy could wish for." Rory almost blushed.

"Sam, your like the coolest guy I've ever known and I really like us being best friends." Rory replied.

"This could be the start of a great friendship." They both smiled at each other before the mood dropped.

"But, I have to tell you something Sam. I already feel I can tell you anything. I think you may hate me after this but I have something to tell you." Sam gestured for Rory to continue. "Sam, I'm bisexual." Rory whispered.

Sam was almost shocked. It was as if the heavens had heard his pleas and given him something. "Rory, wow your honest. I don't hate you of course not. I will support you 100% in what you do…what are best friends for?" Rory's mood dropped slightly.

Sam decided he was going to play it coy and not tell Rory the truth about who he really is.

Of course, Rory was upset Sam didn't feel the same, but had come to accept that all the boys he liked were straight. But he knew him and Sam would be best friends for a long time.

A bit of time had passed as they finally reached the car park, yet Finn seemed to be leaving late. He had just got the walking radio out of his ear known as Rachel and was looking forward to some rest, when he met Rory and Sam in the car park.

"Hey guys." Finn shouted.

They turned around and Rory beamed.

"Hey Finn Hudson, where have you been?" Rory inquired.

"Listening to Rachel knack on about NYADA. By the way, as you may have guessed, I'm Finn, captain of the football team." Finn remarked to Sam as he held his hand out. Sam shook it and smiled.

"I'm Sam, I love football, I used to be captain before I transferred." Sam smiled.

_Not another guy he was liking. I reckon his cock is massive._

"That's cool dude, maybe you should come to try-outs. Anyways, I have to get home and maybe get a nap. Nice meeting you Sam…Bye Rors." Finn waved goodbye and the others said bye in unison.

Sam noticed that Rory was staring at Finn.

"You like him don't you." Sam asked.

"A bit," Rory lied "But he's totally straight and he's with Rachel so erm, that's a no no." Rory's smile faded.

"I think you can get him. You're definitely better than Rachel and I got a headache from her after I was in the room for about 30 seconds!" They both giggled.

"You really think I can get him?" Rory asked a bit more confident.

"Of course Rors, any guy or girl will be lucky to have you." Sam smiled.

"Thanks Sam, you're a true bestie." Rory winked and Sam laughed at the word bestie.

"Rory, I know this is the start of the bestest best friendship ever." They both looked at each other, but Sam noticed there was something else bugging Rory so he asked. Rory replied slowly and his voice dropped.

"It's nothing really, except today has been the best day since I've been in America and I think, that it's not only Finn that I like…Sam, I think I like you as well."

**End of chapter 1. This is my first ever multi chapter, so it would be nice for pointers and if you like it and stuff. Bit of a cliff hanger but there is still more to come. I will try and update as regularly as I can. Hope you enjoyed it. Keep posted for the next chapter guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Start of something special?

**The Love Triangle…Or Is It A Square?**

**Chapter 2**

_Sorry for such a long wait, had a lot of shizzle going on…reviews are much appreciated on anything whether it's good or bad, hope you enjoy._

Sam looked at Rory almost flabbergasted at what just came out of his mouth.

"Y-you like me?" Sam stuttered still unsure.

Rory wasn't looking him in the eye, "Yeah." He whispered.

"Oh, man Rors I don't know what to say." Sam was wordless.

"It's Ok Sam, I understand, I'm just a stupid queer who deserves no friends." Rory was nearly in tears now.

"No. No Rors, your not. I wouldn't have got through this day, made all these new friends without you, your my bestest pal and I would be stuck without you!" Sam smiled. "Buuut, I don't really think I'm interested in guys…I'm sorry. But I will help you find someone obviously." Rory's face lightened a bit.

"Thanks Sam." Rory said still trying to hide his disappointment.

"Hey, what are best pals for." Sam put his arms around Rory and Rory hugged back, they were so lost in the moment that they didn't realise they were still in a car park.

Weeks had passed since Rory's little announcement and Sam was beginning to get stronger and stronger feelings for Rory. Every night he would go to bed thinking of him, he would do 'stuff' to himself thinking of Rory and he was beginning to fall in love with Rory Flanagan and his ocean blue eyes.

"Hey Sam Evans." Rory came over to Sam in the corridor smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey Rors." Sam smiled cutely.

Sam found himself lost in Rory's eyes as he babbled on about something or another.

"Helloooo?" Rory enquired bemused about what Sam was actually doing.

"Erm Rors, actually I have something to ask you." Sam asked.

"Yes…" Rory was smiling again.

_Oh that smile, wouldn't mind seeing if he's that smiley in bed_. Sam thought.

"Oh yeah, would you like to go out to Breadstix tonight, I thought you deserve it for being so nice to me these weeks and as an American treat for you." Sam put on a cute face.

"Of course Sam, I'd love to." Rory's eyes lit up so bright they could have exploded.

"Great, I'll pick you up around 8." Sam's smile got bigger.

Now Rory was beginning to think naughty thoughts.

_They call him trouty mouth because it's big…I reckon he can give AMAAAZING blow jobs._

They both walked off to finish off the rest of the day and Sam went straight home since there was no glee club to start getting ready for their big dinner and all he could think was that he had to blow Rory's socks off.

It was now 7:15. Sam had made his way downstairs in a green Ralph Lauren polo that showed off his abs perfectly and not to mention they matched his eyes. He was also wearing a pair of blue jeans that he wore because they reminded him of Rory's eyes.

He was in a rush now, so he had to quickly leave and not telling his family the whole story but he was stopped at the door.

"So, who's the lucky lady?" Mr Evans asked as he sat with Mrs Evans on the sofa.

"Actually Dad, I'm taking Rory out for a traditional American dinner." Sam replied.

"Okay have fun then." Mr Evans replied. He knew Sam and Rory were best friends and Rory wasn't from here so he didn't know everything about America not to mention Sam hadn't come out to either of them, but Stacy and Stevie were on the floor slightly confused thinking their older brother was gay, whereas Mr and Mrs Evans had gone back to their show.

"Bye then." Sam waved.

"Bye Sam." All four said in unison.

Sam left the Evans household, just wondering what Rory was going to be looking like.

_Anything he wears, he looks amazing, like I wanna rip all his clothes off_

He arrived at the Pierce's slightly late and when he knocked a relieved Rory opened the door.

"Sheesh Sam, I thought you weren't coming." Sam laughed at this idea.

Sam was mesmerised by Rory, he was wearing a nice red chequered shirt with black jeans and his hair slicked to the side.

"Shall we go? Or do you wanna stand there looking vacant, you know you do that a lot lately right?" Rory questioned.

"Really? Let's go then anyways." Sam knew he'd been doing it a lot but he couldn't take his eyes off him.

The drive was fairly short and they got seated pretty quickly. They were sitting at the table eating their food having general chatter about anything that would pop into their heads. Uh Oh, the thoughts are retuning.

_I could listen to that accent all day, I wonder if he moans that sexy._

The thoughts were getting too much for Sam, he was beginning to get an unwelcome visitor between his legs that he was hoping Rory didn't see.

_You have to tell him, it's unreal how bad you want him._

Sam's head was right. He was going to tell Rory.

Rory was talking about random Japanese foods before Sam interrupted him.

"Sorry Rors to stop you, but there's something I need to tell you." Rory gestured for Sam to continue "Erm I didn't invite you out just to let you get to know the food, I asked you out so I could tell you how I really feel." Rory was smiling warmly. "Rory, I can't get you off my mind, I'm gay and I'm so badly in love with you." Sam blurted but almost as a whisper.

Rory gave the biggest smile anyone could possibly see and then said "I love you too Sam, I want a relationship with you so bad."

Sam laughed "So Rory Flanagan McSexyPants, would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend."

"Of Course…Trouty." Rory winked and they both burst into laughter.

"Let's pay for this, I've got a good idea for dessert." Sam winked this time hoping Rory would catch his drift. He did.

They went back to the car and got in, before Sam was barely in the passenger seat, Rory was on his face.

"You don't know how badly I wanted this." Rory said in between kisses.

"Me too, God your lips taste awesome…but I bet something else tastes better." They continued kissing until they decided to go back to Sam's, deciding that it may not be best for a visitor this late.

They pulled up at Sam's and opened the door slowly. No one was home. They went into the kitchen and there was a note scribbled by Sam's Mum.

_Gone to see your Nan and Granddad won't be back until tomorrow, sorry we didn't invite you we know how boring you find them and you need to do some homework. _

_Be back tomorrow, Love Mum & Dad._

A naughty smile crept upon Sam's face as he realised they were going to be alone for the night. Rory had told him earlier he could sleepover so they were free to do anything…ANYTHING!

Sam dragged Rory up to his room and before Sam even was in the room Rory was on him kissing him wildly. They kissed passionately for about 10 minutes before taking it to the next level. Rory began stroking Sam's chest and body and decided to take Sam's top off. Rory was on top of him kissing him and licking him around his neck before going down his abs and kissing the individually and rubbing them.

"God you're so hot Sam." Rory moaned.

Sam helped Rory out of his top and they both were kissing and licking each others neck. They both decided that they still had too much clothes on so they both unhooked each others zippers and pulled their trousers down.

Sam was so blatantly hard it was HUGE! Rory wasn't shocked.

"I've dreamt about this." Rory moaned.

"Me too." Sam replied sexily.

Sam was wearing the tightest pair of white boxers that showed off his huge dick and Rory was wearing a tight black pair which showed his obvious excitement.

Rory began palming Sam's dick through his boxers and began kissing the head of his cock through the material. He was slowly dry humping Sam which was driving him insane.

"Stop teasing Ror." Sam moaned, Rory thought he said that, but they were both in too much pleasure to care.

Rory kept licking his boxers until they swapped and Sam got revenge. Sam rode his hands up and down Rory's groin, rubbing Rory's dick and balls every so often.

He pulled down Rory's boxers, surprised to see a hard 7 incher facing him. It slapped against Rory's body and Sam picked it up. He was tossing it ever so slowly and kissing the head of the cock. Rory was in ecstasy. Sam finally put his mouth over it and began sucking so hard it was unreal. Rory was moaning so loud, it was lucky no one was home. Sam was now deep throating Rory's cock, not even gagging.

"Your trouty mouth does come in handy." Rory somehow said through moans.

Sam was still licking and sucking the cock, but he wanted Rory for later.

"You're not cumming just yet." Sam said.

Sam started tossing Rory again before going down to his ball where he began licking and playing with them. He plopped them in his mouth and was licking every inch of them.

"Time for you to turn over." Rory did what Sam said, with pleasure. Rory was now on his front and Sam began kissing round Rory's arse. He slowly shoved his tongue deep in Rory's crack letting out another deep moan. He kept licking and Rory was screaming with intense pleasure.

"Time for the big boy." Sam laughed.

He pulled on his condom and started putting fingers in Rory's hole.

"I think this may hurt a bit." Sam warned.

After all his fingers were in, Sam put his 9 incher into Rory. At first it hurt Rory a little bit but he was too horny to care. Sam shoved it in and began riding Rory.

Both were moaning so loudly it could bring the house down. Sam was moving at such an intense pace Rory was loving it. Rory was literally bringing his arse to Sam loving the feeling of cock on him. After 10 minutes of bucking and riding and fucking, Sam had came inside Rory.

"Best Fuck Ever." Sam moaned breathlessly. He gave Rory the condom he used and Rory began licking the condom, until it was all clean.

"God you taste good, and now you're gonna taste me."

Rory pushed Sam back and began sucking Sam's huge cock. Sam was now moaning loudly as Rory was deep throating him.

"I wanna cum so bad, I'm not even gonna fuck you today, but expect it to be the best when I do it soon." Rory moaned ad he kissed up and down Sam's dick tasting Sam's cum still.

Rory then let Sam toss him off while he was sucking his cock before laying over Sam wanking his dick.

"Open your mouth." Rory commanded. Sam did so. Rory was tossing himself off so quickly, he pointed his cock down and aimed for Sam's mouth.

Rory finally reached his limit and exploded so badly all over Sam's face, a lot going into Sam's mouth. They began kissing each other again as Sam was trying to lick all the cum off his face.

"Man that was hot." Sam moaned again. He was feeling drained and limp after that sex session.

"I know, I was there," Rory laughed, so did Sam.

Both still panting, they got up and dried each other off, mostly enjoying rubbing each others cocks.

"I don't think I can get that beast out of my head." Rory whispered as they were both putting their boxers on.

"Me neither." Sam replied "You won't have to wait that long for round 2, this was the best night of my life, you're the sexiest boy in the world." Sam kissed Rory again.

"Except for you." Rory winked "And by the way Sam, boxers really turn me on, so get me horniest if you do stuff with your boxers, like I love tighty whities." Rory said.

Sam smiled and made a note to self.

"By the way I love your cock, it tasted so good." Sam said as they lay down getting ready for bed in just their boxers.

"So did yours, Sam just please don't get me horny again, I can't deal with your sexy sexiness when I've been destroyed." The both started laughing.

"I love you so much Rory, more than anything I have ever loved, thank you as well." Sam whispered.

"I love you more than anything as well Sam, I don't even think I can live without you and we've only been boyfriends for a few hours, but I've loved you for so much longer…and thanks for what?" Rory now asked intrigued.

"I know, I've loved you since you first told me, just never acted on it, and thanks for making me see sense and realise I love you…the hottest guy in the world." Sam replied.

"Aww, thanks Sam, and now we're together, this is going to be the best time anyone could wish for." Rory said "I already think, that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you Sam."

"Me too Rors, Rest of our lives. Hopefully with sex like that." They both laughed again.

They both felt and shared their true love with each other.

"Sam?" Rory asked.

"Yes Rors?" Sam replied.

"Do you know what could've made that sex better?" Rory asked again.

"Hmm, let me guess….Finn Hudson?" Sam knew Rory wanted to feel sex with Finn.

"How did you guess, but only if your okay with it…obviously he's not as sexy as you but…" Rory finished his sentence unknowingly.

"Of course we can, we can think of a way to seduce him and I'm guessing his big boy into bed, he's hot, but you're a million times hotter than any boy on this planet." They both smiled

"Anyways, it's getting too late now, so we should get some shut eye." Sam said nicely.

"Agreed, night Sam, Love you."

"Night, Love you too."

They both shared a passionate kiss with tongues and went to sleep with their arms wrapped round each other.

Finn Hudson don't know what's coming to get him.

**Wow, so the end of Chapter 2. Hope this sets up for a good third chapter. Like I said please review if you liked or disliked. I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter so it shouldn't be as much of a wait as last time (sorry for that). Hope you guys enjoyed it, love you all :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Seduction

**The love triangle…Or is it a square?**

**Chapter 3**

_**Hey guys! On Chapter 3 now. Didn't realise I couldn't allow anonymous reviews so sorry about that. I don't really have many reviews so I'm not too sure how I'm actually doing…so they would be really great and hope you enjoy my chapter 3.**_

It was morning now and Sam and Rory had already gone about to make plans for their seduction of the Frankenteen called Project Penis. At first, they weren't exactly sure on what they were supposed to do for seduction since they had both fallen into each others arms quite easily.

"Got any more suggestions that don't involve hitting him with a coconut?" Sam asked getting slightly irritated at how hard it would be.

"Yea-" Rory was interrupted.

"Oooor anything to do with kidnap." Sam said.

"Then no." Rory replied hopelessly.

They both sat around for what seemed like years but was only a few minutes in reality for Sam got a bit of an idea.

"Right here's what I have." Sam told Rory his idea and Rory's face lit up with excitement.

"That's an amazing idea Sammy!" Rory smiled.

"Sammy? You did not just go there." Sam gave him the sassy diva hand and they both started laughing with each other. Sam continued. "So tomorrow, meet me at my locker and we can go over our plan…I reckon this is gonna work Rors." Sam grinned.

"I know Sam! I can't wait. You're such a good boyfriend." Rory kissed Sam softly on the cheek. "Anyways, I got to go, I will see you tomorrow…love you lots and lots." They kissed again.

"Love you too Rors, try and get some sleep…big day tomorrow." They smiled at each other and Sam followed Rory's bum from the room and just felt as if he was the luckiest boy in the world, hoping that tomorrow he will win the lottery of all prizes.

They met at Sam's locker 8:15am sharp ready to just go over their plan once more before putting it into action.

"Finn isn't the sharpest tool in the toolbox, so this shouldn't be that hard." Sam informed.

"Ermm Sammy? What is a shawl in a where?" Rory questioned.

"It's a saying Rors…how about this….he's not the brightest bulb in the lamp?" Sam replied. Still Rory looked on with a blank face a sheet of paper would've been proud of. "Basically, He Stupid." Sam spelt out.

"Ohhhh, you may have just been able to say that without using the expre-" Rory was cut off by a Finn Hudson walking down the corridor sticking out like a sore thumb.

"You ready?" Sam asked calmly.

"Yup." Rory replied meekly as he swallowed hard.

"Hey guys!" Finn shouted as he gave them the normal welcome.

"Hey Finn Hudson!" Rory squealed with delight, he couldn't believe he was about to try and seduce one of the hottest guys in school.

"How you guys doing?" Finn asked.

"We're doing good thanks Finn." This time Sam replying.

Obviously, Finn didn't know that Sam and Rory were together, he just thought that Sam and Rory were just really good friends (kind of proves how upidste Finn was when it come to obvious things). He would see Sam and Rory exchange hugs and pass notes to each other but he thought nothing of it, they're his good friends, why wouldn't they tell him?

"I would love to stay and chat to you guys, but I have to get off to first period. See you at lunch Rory and I will see you in P.E Sam." Sam smiled to Rory as they both said goodbye as Finn walked off back where he came from.

"I have to go to first lesson Rory. Remember, I have a lesson with him first, so I'm gonna make the first move." Sam recited. "Then at lunch you turn your swag on, like you do for me." Sam winked. Rory almost blushed at the compliment.

They parted their separate ways until they would meet again at lunch for stage 2 of the plan.

**Stage 1: P.E**

P.E was the lesson just before the lunch break, and Sam had decided this was a good way to show off his body to Finn. They were both always the last ones in the shower and by that time, everyone had cleared out.

So as they walked in from the lesson into the changing rooms all hot and sweaty, both waited until everyone had cleared out.

_Here we go._ Thought Sam.

They were both looking at each other and Sam decided to let out a wink to Finn as he slowly began unbuttoning his top. Finn was exchanging an ever so often glance over to Sam who had just slipped his top off and was running his hands down his well toned 6 pack.

"God, my muscles are hurting me bad." Sam moaned.

Finn let out a gulp, he was beginning to like what he was seeing but he didn't know exactly why.

Sam slowly pulled off his shorts to reveal a pair of tighty whities that showed off his bugle as well as any pair could.

"Finn do you want some shampoo?" Sam asked innocently.

Finn turned around to see Sam just standing there in his boxers. Finn was trying his hardest not to look. But then it got worse and harder for Finn. Sam had dropped the shampoo.

"Oh my bad." Sam bent over putting his nicely shaped bum into Finn's face. He spent about 5 seconds bent over, enough to get Finn completely hard.

"Erm, I'm not having a shower dude. I'm not even that sweaty." Finn smiled at Sam.

"Ahh okay dude, see you at lunch, I'm gonna change up and stuff, you go get us a seat in the canteen." Sam put his hand on Finn's shoulder trying to contain his wily grin.

"Okay, see you in a minute." Finn ploddedout trying not to show his arrival of his guest.

Sam completely noticed this. He was pretty happy with himself, so he sent Rory a text, _Phase 1 COMPLETE!_

Phase 1 was most definitely complete.

**Stage 2: Lunch**

It was lunch now and Finn and Sam had found a table for themselves towards the corner of the cafeteria where stage 2 would commence. No longer had they been sitting down, Rory had arrived and came and sat next to Finn. The chat was as normal as ever, but Rory noticed that Finn was slightly on edge.

"What's up Finn?" Rory asked trying to give Finn what Sam called his 'sexy eyes'.

"Nothing Rory, just a bit tired from all the sports." Finn replied, still on edge.

Rory and Finn sat there looking into each others eyes, ocean blue to chocolate brown. Finn again was starting to feel queasy.

_God those eyes, I could stare into them all say. Don't be stupid Finn, he's looking straight at you. Straight. I wonder whether he is._

"Fiiin?" Rory and Sam were calling his name as he slipped into his own little world.

"Oh sorry guys, just really tired." Said Finn. Both of the other boys knew that he was lying and were beginning to enjoy seeing Finn squirm under the sexy gaze of Rory.

But Rory wasn't finished there. Although he kept sneaking glances at Finn and giving a cheeky smile which in fact Finn was sending back, Rory kept 'accidently' moving his hands so that they kept hitting against parts of Finn. Finn's visitor obviously had a day pass before it disappeared and was beginning to return. Finn looked at Rory and Rory looked at Finn, then to Finn's bulge to show that he saw it sitting there. A smile formed in Rory's face and Finn was beginning to get embarrassed.

"I don't feel too good, I'm gonna go see the nurse…I'll catch up with you guys later."

Finn said trying to put on a sick voice. As Finn left the table Rory got one last chance to touch Finn's arse, which he took and made Finn hurry out quicker that before. Rory turned to Sam and they both gave off a Cheshire grin.

"Did you see how he was reacting?" Sam asked.

"Did you see the bulge?" Rory asked as if impressed.

"Of course I did, and I like…a lot." Sam smiled.

"I'm actually beginning to think he's gay. No straight guy would first get a boner and then hurry out like that." Rory babbled.

"I know." Sam laughed.

"I'm gonna go off to the toilet, then off to my next lesson. I'll see you in glee club, for the final stage…I'm sure the song will tip him over the edge." Rory smiled "Byebye."

"Bye Rors." Sam replied but also thinking…

_That's not if we haven't already tipped him over the edge._

As Rory went to the toilet, he found that he literally had to almost break down the door to get in. And when he got in, he had realised why. From the cubicle, he could hear a very loud panting or deep breathing. Not wanting to intrude, Rory went about his business without a care, until he heard something which sent shockwaves up his cock.

"Oh Rory, suck that cock, Oh Sam, shove that massive thing right up there and ride me." It was Finn. Finn was obviously enjoying himself and Rory tried leaving without making a racket, which the boy failed at doing.

"Wh-Who's there?" Finn swallowed, knowing he'd been caught in the act, knowing that if it was the wrong person, his high school life was over.

Rory ran out of the bathroom as quick as he could in case Finn had caught him. Then reality struck him, Finn had been wanking to him and Sam. The smile again returned to Rory before he realised all that panting and moaning had given him an arrival downstairs, but he didn't care really, it was over one of the hottest boys in school. Rory quickly pulled out his phone before sending a text to Sam…

_Caught Finn tossing himself off over us, I would say stage two was complete…Bring on stage 3 :)._

No longer had 30 seconds passed before Rory got a reply from Sam which was simply…

_;)._

**Stage 3: Glee Club**

The bell had rung and Rory and Sam had both met in Glee club. They were looking forward to this meeting as they were going to be performing together a song as the final stage of their seduction on Finn.

"So really you heard him, was it hot?" Sam asked intrigued.

"Sam it was the hottest thing I heard, except for your moans…you should have definitely been there." Rory exclaimed, whispering the last part as the New Directions members flooded into the choir room.

"Hey guys, as you know, this week has been a week where you can do anything as long as you're not on your own. We've already heard Quinn and Joe's rendition of No-one by Alicia Keys. And today we have an appearance from our two newest members Rory and Sam." The choir room gave a warm round of applause and showed that Sam and Rory were much loved by their fellow glee clubbers.

"Hey guys, if you know this song, we want you to join in." They both explained.

The music in the background started playing, it was promiscuous by Nelly Furtado ft Timbaland. Sam was playing the Timbaland role and Rory got Furtado. They kept the lyrics the same, to not let anybody get any suspicions.

_How you doin' young lady  
The feeling that youre giving really drives me crazy  
You don't have to play about the joke  
I was lost with the words first time that we spoke_

They were still giving Finn these looks trying get it into his head that the song was for him, and not get both boys out of his head.  
_  
If you looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
If you lookin' for her in the day time with the light_

You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night  


_You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you git it_

One by one, everyone was beginning to get up. First Brittany, then Puck.

_All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
Im' all alone  
And it's you that I want

Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead,  
But you're still kinda cute

Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
who you with, do you mind if I come through

I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go

They finished with a final chorus with all of new directions except Finn standing on their feet singing along. Throughout the song he had been covering his boy parts and was licking his lips every time Sam would do a sexy body roll. This didn't go unnoticed by Sam nor Rory either. As the song finished they were laughing and smiling before Mr Schue interrupted them.

"Guys, awesome vocals and song, but maybe a bit raunchy for glee club." He suggested. A few minutes later Mr Schue addressed everyone again.

"Okay guys that's all, I will see you all tomorrow for the workings of Sugar and Mercedes. Adios!" The entire room cleared out, with the exception of Finn, Rory and Sam.

"Finn, you okay?" Sam asked slightly worried by his friends dazed look.

"Yeah I'm good. I know this sounds stupid, but were guys singing that to me?" Finn asked.

"Finn why would we sing that to you, we're not gay." As all 3 boys laughed off the suspicion, but Finn couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Yet, he didn't have a clue.

"Anyways dude, we're going back to mine to play some video games, do you wanna come with?" Sam asked politely.

"Sure Dude, as long as your not gonna try anything on me, like I thought you were doing with that song" Finn said with slighy optimism in his voice, which was met to the sounds of Rory and Sam laughing slyly.

They all loaded into Sam's car, on their way to his house. Sam had whispered in Rory's ear without Finn hearing.

"Stage 3 Complete!" They both winked at each other, knowing they were probably going back to Sam's to open up what Finn wants them to…his pot of gold.

Yet Finn still doesn't know what's going to hit him, however much he wants it…

**Hmmm, enjoyed writing this chapter. Will try and update on a more regular basis, but I do have a lot of things going on at the moment. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think, or have any suggestions on what you want to hear and thanks if you already have reviewed. I have ideas for the next few chapters, and hope this sets up for a good Chapter 4! Ly guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Threesome

**The Love Triangle…Or Is It A Square**

**Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4! Wow, got ideas for future chapters also, hopefully you guys are liking this and reviews are muchly appreciated! Thanks to jlbassmaster for his guidance, helped me a lot and he stopped me from giving up! In future chapters I'm thinking of maybe adding an original song…**

It was all the general chit chat as they drove back except from the awkward shuffle of Finn here and there as he wasn't too sure after what he did over these boys only a few hours prior. Finn was snapped out of his daydream by an excited looking Sam.

"Come on! You've just been like staring for 5 minutes." Finn slowly got out of the car and trudged to Sam's door. Sam's family had been away looking after his sick Gran but decided Sam's education was important and left Sam to look after the house in their absence. If only they knew what he was about to try and do! It was just a bit lucky their house was quite isolated, because the moans of both Sam and Rory during last time was louder than Maria Sharapova when she played tennis. But back to the real world.

"So guys, do you maybe wanna watch a film?" Sam asked.

"Erm Sam, every time I come over, we watch avatar. You literally watch and recite it in your sleep." Finn laughed at this and kind of took some anxiety off his back. Sam pouted towards Rory as he winked at Sam. Rory secretly loved when they would watch avatar because he loved how animated Sam would get when they watched it. It was just one of the many hobbies they shared together as a secret loved up couple. They decided on watching Tv. Rory and Sam weren't really focused on the Tv, they were focused on how they were going to start on Finn.

"So Finn, did you like our song during glee club?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I suppose. But like I said I thought you were aiming it at me." Finn laughed nervously.

"That's cos we were." Sam and Rory both stared at Finn who laughed thinking it was a joke.

"No seriously we were, we want you so badly, and Rory heard you in the bathroom today, and I saw you getting hard over me in the locker room so it's blatant you want us both." Sam said.

"B-but-N-N!" Finn spluttered out his words. How was he getting out of this.

"Sssh. It's okay, we're gonna make you feel really good." Rory soothed as Sam's lips connected with Finn's. Sam and Finn began passionately kissing with tongues as Rory caressed both boys dicks over their trousers and it was obvious both were beginning to get aroused. Then Rory joined in on the kissing, they were literally all feeling each others tongues. Sam this time pulled out while Finn and Rory kissed each other deeply and began doing almost a striptease for both boys. First it was the top which he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and chucked into both boys faces. Next to go was the jeans which went tantalisingly as slow in which Finn actually realised he wanted sex with the muscly quarterback who most definitely had a big dick.

"No more clothes off until I see some flesh." Sam ordered.

Finn and Rory both began removing each others tops while they stroked and kissed each others nipples. Finn was beginning to moan while thinking no wonder Kurt's gay. With a swift movement, all three boys were in their boxers. Sam and Rory weren't surprised by the monster that now faced them in super tighty whities. And yet Finn was even more aroused by not only Sam's body, but the way his boxers hugged his arse. All three boys stood up kissed and then Sam went down on Finn's bulge and began tounging the material. At this time, Rory was laying on the floor rubbing and licking Sam's bulge through the material, and this was Rory's ultimate turn on. Sam pulled off Finn's boxers and Sam had his pulled off and sniffed by Rory.

"Man you smell so good." Rory moaned at the musky scent of Sam's boxers. This left Rory in his boxers. Rory stood up and was now in a 'Sinn' sandwich. Both boys got a hand of Rory's boxers and yanked them down. Sam began kissing Rory's bum and licking the inside of it which he knows Rory likes while Finn began kissing his balls and his thick shaft which touching Rory's abdomen. Rory cried with pleasure, surely no other feeling could top this. This was before Finn started sucking wildly at Rory's cock and Rory started bucking his hips into Finn's mouth. Finn was a natural. Sam also began lubing Rory's arse as he took him from behind and shoved his massive piece into him. Rory again screamed as Sam began shoving his cock up Rory as his ball slapped against his arse also. Finn was also enjoying his first experience and it made it even better for him after Rory was in too much pleasure to tell him he was about to cum and came so many times in his mouth Finn's mouth was overflowing. He swallowed and smiled at Rory before getting up and kissing him.

"Man you taste so good, I want you to taste me." Finn whispered. Sam was still fucking Rory from behind as he let out almost a sigh as he came in Rory's arse. He slowly pulled out his cock with a pop and began kissing up Rory's neck. Rory turned around and whispered something to Sam. Sam nodded and they both turned to Finn. They pushed Finn back on the bed and began kissing him, one on his face, one on his dick. Rory got the honour of giving the blowjob as Sam got on his knees and started placing his dick in Finn's mouth which Finn happily obliged to. Rory was sucking so badly, he had Finn's 10 inches in his mouth and soon found out he didn't have a gag reflex. Good news for Sam. Finn was practically sucking Sam dry. He was getting the musky taste as much as he could and was trying to stick his tongue in his slit. It was one of the nicest tastes Finn had ever had, he knew he wanted it again. Finn was having too much fun to realise his problem of early release had kicked in and Rory's face was covered with his liquid. Rory finished licking him dry before getting up and going over to Sam where Sam licked Rory's face to clean him up. Rory began kissing Sam now and Sam was now on his knees back to work on Rory's cock. Finn had also joined in and Sam had now taken both boys in his mouth (one of the positives of having a trouty mouth). Sam was sucking both boys off rapidly and he didn't even expect the next thing to happen. He was deep throating both boys when Finn and Rory both came consecutively in his mouth after they had already came once. It overflowed from Sam's mouth as he got up and all three boys went back to kissing. They all flopped in the bed, tired and sated.

"That was the BEST thing I have EVER done in my life." Sam screamed.

"Ditto." Finn agreed.

"Agreed." Rory laughed.

"Maybe next time Finny, Sammy and I could maybe let you take it from behind, which I know you will love." Rory smiled as he picked up Finn and Sam's boxers and began sniffing them. "Man you both smell so so sooo good." Rory moaned.

"How can you be horny still?" Sam laughed observing the return of Rory's now famous friend.

"Weeeel, I just had sex with the two sexiest guys on the planet." Rory said.

"This isn't going to be the end of this though." Finn assured.

"Definitely!" Both boys said in unison. Sam continued. "Me and Rory have been friends with benefits now for a while and you can definitely join cos you are amazing and BIG!" Sam babbled.

At that moment Rory's heart sunk. He thought Sam and him were a couple but now he realised he was just a booty call for Sam to get his kicks. He needed to leave before he said something.

"I have to go." Rory said calmly.

"Why Rors?" Sam asked.

"I just have to go." Rory snapped as he began pulling up his boxers.

"Okay, text me when you get home." Sam told Rory.

"K." Rory replied finally slipping back his shirt on and then shutting the door behind him not forgetting to take both boys boxers with him.

Sam didn't know what was up with him. He had never acted like this, what had he done? Did he say something? Sam couldn't place his finger on it. Was he spending more time on Finn? Finn sat up and he heard the sound of his phone ringing. _Rachel_.

They spoke for some 2 minutes before Finn got up to leave.

"Thanks a lot for tonight Sam, it was hot and I really wanna do it again…maybe one on one also?" Finn asked optimistically.

"Course, as long as you're that hot when it comes to two of us." Sam smiled as he locked lips with Finn again. "Buut, what are you gonna do about Rachel?" Sam asked.

"Not too sure yet, but I like this." They kissed again, softer this time as Finn then left Sam's house.

_God that was sooo good, but I still don't get what's up with Rory._ He was baffled. At that moment he got a text through from Rory.

It said: _Home. _

Rory was never like this, Sam replied to Rory:

_Okay, good to know your safe…sleep tight my sexy boy ;)_

Minutes later Sam buzzed.

_Good to know that you like your 'friends with benefits' safe._

Oh that was it! Sam had some making up to do to young Rory.

_Rory, I'm so sorry, your my boyfriend, SHIT! I thought we weren't telling anyone so I decided to try and act cool infront of Finn! I love you so much!_

Sam had mucked up here. He ran his hands through his head. Why did he have to be so stupid. He was so stupid. His phone buzzed again for the final time of the night.

_Whatever. I don't want to speak or see you right now…from where I'm concerned we are OVER. Night._

Sam felt like he had been stabbed and shot. It may just have been the worst moment in his life, he had just thrown away the one he loved. Tears began streaming down his face as he lay down on his bed, he shut his eyes drifting into a world that was extinct of sadness, where he and Rory were together again.

It had been about 4 days since Sam and Rory hadn't spoke. Rory had been avoiding Sam at all costs…and Finn. He sat as far away from him in glee club as well. It was killing Sam inside as well. All week Sam hadn't really spoken to Finn either, who thought he had done something wrong. Finn had also realised that he fancied Sam and may be in love with him, but he didn't have anything for Rory…awks.

Sam decided there was only one way to get back into Rory's heart and that was by singing him a song in glee club. So as the glee club piled in on a Thursday afternoon, Sam took to the front of the class.

"I have a song to sing today, to the person I love more than anything in the world. I know I said somethings wrong and I didn't mean them…this song says what I need to say."

The music began playing behind him.

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?  
_

Sam never broke contact with Rory who was staring straight at him._  
_

_Just one chance, just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
Cause you know  
You know, you know_

That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I miss you, been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore  


A tear shed down Sam's cheek as Rory began to realise how sorry he actually was and it was just a silly mistake.

_One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you I'd withstand  
All of it to hold your hand_

I'd give it all, I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know  
You know, you know

That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I miss you, been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

So far away, been far away for far too long  
So far away, been far away for far too long  
But you know  
You know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  


Sam was singing so passionately, he had Tina in tears and some others close to it.

_I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you for being away for far too long  
So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go_

Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Hold on to me, never let me go

By the end of the song, Sam received a standing ovation and a single nod from Rory. Class was dismissed as normal with everyone congratulating Sam on his solo. He made his way towards the parking lot as he was surprised to see Rory waiting by his car.

"Well, Well, Well." Rory laughed.

"Hey." Sam looked at Rory. "I'm so sorry-." He was interrupted by Rory pushing his lips to Sam's with an almighty passion.

"Don't be, I overreacted." Rory hugged Sam. "The song was beautiful and I love you more than anything I ever have loved in this entire world." Rory said into Sam's chest.

"I love you more than that Rors, nothing will ever stop me, nothing, you mean the world and more to me." Sam sobbed into Rory's shoulder as they kissed again with their tongues.

"Let's never fight again." Rory put his thumb and slowly moved it across Sam's cheek. "I hate it."

"Never." Sam hugged him again.

"I love you Sam Evans!" Rory remarked.

"Not as much as I love you Rory Flanagan." Both boys laughed as they share another kiss.

They didn't realise though, that someone was watching them. Someone who was hell bent on getting Sam and taking Rory out of the picture. Jealousy had now overpowered a one Finn Hudson.

**So end of the chapter. The song was Far Away by Nickelback, love that song. Hope you guys enjoyed my chapter and hopefully put you in suspense for the next chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Mistakes

**The Love Triangle…Or Is It A Square?**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey Guys, sorry for a long wait but a lot has been going on for me over the weeks. Will try and update regularly again. Like I have always said, if you have an opinion on anything or what you want next, just review and I will take it all into consideration! Thanks for all the reviews so far and if you could tell me what you've thought on previous chapters, like the seduction of Finn, the sex scenes, Sam's forgiveness song and if it's actually been believable.**

Finn was glaring at the newly reformed couple from his hidden spot behind a couple of bins. He knew he wanted Sam and he wanted him bad because all he could think about was Sam's massive cock, it's all that could get him to sleep these nights! But he needed to find a way to remove Rory from the picture so he could have Sam all to himself. As Finn made his way to his van which was now visible since Rory and Sam had left the parking lot he was plotting ideas in his head. Whatever Finn did it always came up to the same outcome, he was Rory's first friend here in America and he couldn't do it, but you do crazy things when it comes to love and lust. He arrived at his house with these thoughts still in his head. He had decided he was going to ring Sam and talk to him over the phone. The phone rang.

"Hello." The ever so familiar voice picked up on the other end.

"Hey Sam, It's Finn." Finn replied.

"Oh hey Finn, we were just talking about you and our little sex fest the other night." Sam laughed.

"Oh, are you with Rory then?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, we were kind of in the middle of something, do you think it's best if Italk to you at school tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Yeah dude! I will speak to you like soon then, bye." Finn let out a moan. Sam was going to ring him and he had to think of what he was going to do. Then it hit him like a steam train.

_Sam's the most weak minded person I know, if you just sit there naked or something he will get turned on…maybe he's just always horny._

Finn had an idea, but now he needed an idea to get rid of Rory. This was going to be a bit easier since he knew Sugar had a bit of a crush on young Rory and she wanted a date with him, he was going to get Sugar to do something with Rory for a few hours so Sam could be freed up and Rory couldn't say no since he wasn't out of the closet just yet.

_This is a perfect idea. _He thought once more.

OOOO

School had just begun and Finn went searching for Sugar to try and get her to ask Rory out on a date. He ran into her in a very weird place…the library.

"Where is Lindsey Lohan's new book? Why is all this studying stuff in here?" Sugar was moaning.

"Sugar!" Finn shouted, waving her over. She gave him a confused look, but nonetheless came over with a wry smile.

"Oh hey Frankenteen, do you know where Lohan's new book is, I thought it would be in a place like this but the woman just sits there…I'm pretty sure she's like dead or something." Sugar spun her hair with her finger.

"Oh, I don't think she's dead Sugar. Anyways I have a proposition for you." She gestured for Finn to continue, "Well my man Rory Flanagan hasn't had a date in a long time and I thought he would like to go on a date for some girl experience, what do you say?" Finn asked hopefully.

"OF COURSE!" She bit his hand off at the opportunity. "I will go ask him right away, thanks, I'm sure he'll love my Sugary treats." Sugar skipped off happily not knowing it was just a coy for Finn to get Sam. Finn left the library and walked to his first subject, one where he would be sitting next to Sam.

The lesson had barely even started before both boys began losing focus and started talking to each other.

"So hey dude, sorry I couldn't speak to you last night, Rory was hitting me for six." Sam let out one of his sexy smiles.

"Ahh no it's ok, I was just gonna ask if you wanted to come over to mine tomorrow night and play some video games and stuff, my parents and Kurt aren't in so I don't really want to be lonely." Finn pouted.

"Sure dude, is it okay if Rory comes along." Sam asked grinning slightly.

"Ahh I don't think he can, Sugar just came skipping down the hallway singing, Well I think it was singing, that she has a date with Rory tomorrow night." Finn made sure to look as disappointed as possible, but Sam looked quite upset.

"He wouldn't do that to me." Sam said quietly.

"It might not be true or anything, Sugar is in her own little world most of the time." Finn was now attempting consoling.

Their conversation finished after that, dying out with Sam half out of it. He trudged out of the classroom probably heading straight to look for Rory as the lesson finished.

Finn, now trying to be a ninja, which was ludicrous considering how clumsy he and tall he is. But he followed Sam all the way to when he found Rory and hid again trying to listen to the whole conversation. It was easily heard as there was no one around and obviously their little secret didn't want to get out.

"So, I heard you have a date tomorrow night." Sam stated.

"Erm yeah, Sugar kind of sprung it on me and I don't want our secret to come out." Rory babbled as he saw the sadness is Sam's eyes.

"So you give me these lectures about us being boyfriends and stuff, then you go denying it to people before going on dates with stupid, rich girls." Sam was trying hard not to raise his voice, Rory hadn't seem Sam act like this.

I'm sorry Sam, but I can't ditch Sugar now." As Rory tried to hug Sam to which Sam pulled away.

"Well atleast you can see her being single." Sam walked off at this sentence leaving Rory in a state of shock.

OOOO

All day Sam's phone had been going off with texts from Rory, he just hadn't been bothered to look at them. He had his last lesson with Finn, who he needed to talk to because he could understand, surely.

"Hey Finn, I think me and Rory have broken up." Sam sniffed obviously not knowing that Finn knew everything.

"Oh no! Why?" Finn said almost 'shocked'.

"Well, he is going on that date with Sugar and he won't cancel it an-and I told him it

was over." Sam was now crying.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. Look, come over to mine tomorrow like I said, and we can have a few drinks and just chill." Finn assured Sam.

"Thanks Finn, you're such a good friend." Sam hugged Finn.

_Man this feels nice, I need to feel these butterflies more._

OOOO

It was the next day and lessons had just finished. Today was the day that Rory had his date with Sugar and Finn and Sam were meeting with each other. Rory hadn't stopped texting Sam with how sorry he was and he didn't know what exactly to do. Was he in the wrong? Finn was now in control of the whole situation and he had broken up a perfect couple because he loved the taste of Sam.

_Hopefully he will be so upset and angry it could lead to something._

The past few days had tested Finn's acting skills which he had delivered to a tee yet he still had to act a bit tonight if he was going to get any of Sam.

OOOO

Finn was sitting at his desk trying to attempt to do some work before his 'boy' had got there but to no avail as the moment he sat down he was getting up again to answer the door.

"Hey Sam, come in…how you feeling?" Finn smiled sympathetically.

Sam walked in and hugged Finn.

"Thanks Finn for caring so much, I think I loved him and now I feel so awful about all this." Sam was nearly in tears as Finn lead him up to his bedroom.

"Don't worry dude, let it all out." They walked into Finn's room and sat on the bed.

"I just loved everything about him and it hurt me so much to think he doesn't want to be out and stuff cos I love him I'm sure of it and it's not Quinn or Santana or even Mercedes, it's him." Sam went to hug Finn as Finn rubbed his back soothingly to calm him down. "And I love they way his smile is contagious and the way his eyes are electric and you just fall in love with them and now I can't have him, is this my fault, was I too hasty?" Sam asked wiping his eyes.

"No Sam, go with your heart and your heart never lies." Finn smiled before continuing.

OOOO

_Meanwhile at Breadstix…_

"And this is me and my Dad when we went to Cyprus, and we're going to Ireland next year to try and go leprechaun hunting." Sugar smiled,

Sugar had been talking for the past half an hour and Rory was not processing a word. He knew Sam was at Finn's. He felt so bad. This was all his fault and he needed to change it.

"I'm sorry Sugar, you're a really lovely girl, but my eyes are on one person and I have made such a big mistake by being here, I have to go." With that Rory sprinted out of Breadstix. He knew where Finn was through previous visits to the house but he had never been there on foot and he had to run the whole way.

It took him 35 minutes to reach the house and left 5 minutes for him to catch his breath back. He didn't bother in texting Sam because he knew Sam would try and escape. He knocked lightly at the door, no one answered. He was now ninja Rory and he climbed over the fence into the garden to find a window slightly ajar. He slithered his way through just without making a sound and made his way towards the stairs. He reached the top of the stairs and could hear muffled voices. I t sounded as if Sam had been sobbing. Rory moved slowly to the door listening in so he could make out what they were saying.

"I don't think I could be without him, every time I'm with him, I get butterflies…I think it's love." Sam was still sobbing. Rory wanted to go in, but he couldn't bring himself to…yet, he wanted to hear more…which of course he did.

"Sam, he did something wrong, not you…you need to get over him and I know exactly how." Rory peered through the gap in the door to find Finn leaning in on Sam. Their lips met ferociously before Sam pulled away.

"I can't do this." Sam said sadly.

"Yes you can, I want to help you." Finn began massaging Sam's shoulders "And what Rory don't know won't hurt him, besides I'm helping you get over him." Finn kissed him again, then softly on his lips.

Rory saw it all, he was shocked. As if his world was crashing down on him. He didn't know what to do…what was he even supposed to do?

**Hey guys, that's chapter 5, bit of a cliff hanger because I've left you guys waiting a while… what did you think of the chapter good or bad. What do you think of the characters and my story involves a fourth person, who I may or may not have decided to make the square…But who would YOU like to be he fourth person, all your choices will be taken into consideration. Thanks :D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Aftermath

**The Love Triangle…Or Is It A Square**

**Chapter 6:**

**Keep reviewing anything you feel is necessary…like the 4th character who is going to be brought in very very soon! I will try and update as regularly as I can! Down to the nitty gritty in this chapter and is hopefully perceived as 'emotional'…Tell me guys what you think :D**

Rory felt as if he had been stabbed in the chest and then as he fell he had been impaled on a spike. How could Sam do this to him? How? What was he going to do? All Rory knew was he needed to face Sam now, and now is exactly when he confronted Sam instead of hiding away in the shadows wondering what if? He knocked softly on the door. No answer. He knocked again, this time a little more confident as he began to feel the anger boiling up inside of him. Still no answer. Rory was so angry and he couldn't control himself any longer, he barged in the door with a look of thunder on his usually mild face. He startled the passionate pair as they looked at him in shock and then Sam's face quickly went to guilt.

"Rory, th-this isn't, it isn't what you think, I promise?" Sam stammered.

"So what is it Sam? I thought you loved me?" Rory now begin to feel his lower lip tremble.

"I do Rors." Sam went over to give him a hug but Rory swiftly moved away. "Rors he was just comforting me because I thought you were ashamed to be with me…I felt used, but I understand now, I understand that I made a mistake and I love you, this will never happen again!" Sam was crying freely, not in sadness but because he realised he had broken someone to pieces, shattered them forever. The usual blue twinkle in Rory's eye had disappeared and was replaced by emptiness, a blue pit of despair and anguish that Sam had caused.

"You may be sorry, but sorry-" Rory swallowed. "Sorry is just a word and what you've done to me is make a fool out of me, and that Sam Evans is truly unforgivable." The word unforgivable tipped Sam over the edge he was crying and whimpering with tears falling down his face, he was frozen and couldn't move. His crying was loud and he knew there was no way to fix what he had just done to Rory. A single tear slipped escaped Rory's pool of darkness as he turned and walked out of the room almost like a zombie. But he had remained strong throughout and as he made his way to the door, he could hear Sam rushing down the stairs calling him.

"Rory, Rory PLEASE WAIT!" Sam puffed.

"What do you want Sam?" Rory asked coldly.

"I want one more chance, please, I can make this right." Sam was pleading.

"Sam, I gave you a chance before, how many chances do you need. You don't deserve another chance for making me look like the mug. I would've never done anything like this to you." Rory said even colder than before with a look of hate but also fear and anguish all rolled into one. He was brave, but also so upset, after he loved Sam so much.

"Rory, I-I-I love you, he-he-he seduced me, I was w-w-weak. Pleeease." Sam said between sobs.

"I'm sorry Sam, but the damage has already been done. Don't text me, call me or even speak to me, you've ruined me Sam Evans. I should go." With that Rory walked out with Sam in a heap on the floor in tears, the position where Sam would stay the whole night hoping this was a bad dream, hoping Rory was coming back and it was all just a big joke. But he knew that's not life. In life there are no second chances. They were never going to speak again. This hurt Sam the most. The boy he had befriended when he first came to McKinley high school, the first boy he ever fell in love with. This was it. Sam stayed at Finn's house that night because he couldn't bring himself to move from the spot where he was told he could have no second chances. Sam felt as if his life was over…

OOOO

Rory entered the Pierce's home and slammed the door shut, he didn't care in waking up the family. The worst they could do was have a go at him, but he knew he wouldn't care for it. Or they would send him back to Ireland, he wouldn't mind that either as he could get away from his life which had just been ripped apart in the space of 2 and a bit hours. Rory walked upstairs slowly. The time was now 12:04 in the morning and Rory was definitely fatigued. He reached his room and shut the door quickly before slumping on his bed and only then he felt safe, felt safe enough to cry without being judged by anyone in the surrounding world. His sanctuary if you wish. He sobbed, sobbed and sobbed himself to sleep. His dreams involved many things. Backstabbing, Ireland and the inevitable Sam. He woke up 4 times trying to get his newly ex out of his mind, to start afresh, but was making hard work of it.

Rory woke in the morning (well I say morning, but it was by now afternoon). Lucky it was a weekend so Rory could spend time on his own, sitting, contemplating. He had passed on breakfast that morning and found a way to lock his door so he could keep his thoughts to himself. All his emotions had been drained, it hurt now to cry any more tears, tomorrow he knew he would have to face the world also…face the world by himself. It was not realised by Rory that Brittany, the supposed dumb blonde dancing cheerio of New Directions had found a way into Rory's room. Rory loved Brittany like a sister and cared for her, but he just wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now, he was angry and short tempered not to mention drained.

"Rory, what's up? Usually by now you're spouting rainbows from your hat and dancing to magical Irish tunes and giving me four leaf clovers, well that's in my head but it's probably what you do normally, Lord Tubbington agrees." Brittany said bluntly.

"Brittany please leave me alone, I just want to be by myself if that's okay." Rory sniffed.

"But why Rory Leprechaun? You haven't been out of this room for a very long time. I've had to cover for you at breakfast by saying you were clover picking." Brittany again said as concerned for Rory as any 6 year old could be.

"It's a long story, I don't want to bore you." Again Rory sniffed.

"It won't what's it about?" Brittany went over and put her arms around Rory.

"It's about Sam Evans." Rory looked her in the eyes, his magical spark still not there.

"You like him don't you?" Brittany asked getting excited.

"Brittany, Sam and I have dated for the last month and last night I caught him cheating on me, so I told him it was over and there was a lot of crying from him and then me when I came home last night and now I feel as if I can't cry anymore, what do I do, I can't face the school tomorrow by myself." Rory trembled.

"Rory, shush. Stop worrying. Now, firstly, I will be there for you tomorrow and so will all the glee club. They don't have to know if you don't want them to and I will help you the whole way. As for Sam, it's his loss and your gain. There are plenty of hot gay guys around, like my gaydar almost explodes when I'm walking past like the hottest boys in school." Brittany paused and smiled. " You go in tomorrow with your head held high and you continue to smile because you're great Rory and if you see Sam, screw him. Today your life begins. Maybe to completely get your feelings out, you could sing him a song in glee club?" Brittany suggested.

"That's a really good idea. Thanks Brittany you're a true friend and I love you, and you're the best friend in the world and I'm here for you if ever you need it." Rory wiped his eyes and stood up and hugged her. They pulled apart and both smiled at each other.

"Oh and if you need help picking a song, I'm your gal, by the way, who was Sam cheating with?" Brittany asked innocently.

"Finn, why?" Rory asked.

"No reason, although it probably would've been hot." Brittany grinned.

"What are you planning?" Rory asked smiling also.

"Nothing." She smiled even wider. "And next time Rory, instead of keeping your sexual behaviour which was so obvious by the way, just tell me, I won't judge. Besties for life." She smiled and kissed Rory on the cheek. She left the room.

Brittany, the dumb blonde cheerleader who was as smart as a brick just helped Rory. She had come up with such a good solution and she was so wise. Maybe she's not so dumb after all Rory thought. But the thought suddenly faded as the thought of school burst into his mind. Brittany had brought the spark back for moments there. Rory knew tomorrow that there would be fireworks. He spent the rest of his day preparing his song for glee club tomorrow, something he had in store, that was something was definitely going to be explosive. He fell asleep early that night as he was so tired from the night before, his head hit the pillow and he was out like a lamp dreaming about how his performance would go tomorrow in glee club.

OOOO

Rory arrived at school normal time with Brittany, hoping that when he arrived at his locker Sam wouldn't be there waiting for him. Luckily for him, Sam wasn't there. Maybe Sam got the message this time. But nope, there he was walking quickly down the corridor trying to catch Rory, but to no avail as Rory hurriedly slipped away from the ever approaching ex. For felt all these emotions come flooding back to him, he told himself he wouldn't get upset at seeing Sam, but he couldn't help it that was until he turned the corner. It was unlucky for Rory as when he turned the corner, he walked into an unsuspecting Finn Hudson.

"Oh sorry." Finn said not realising he had bumped into Rory of all people.

"Sorry for what, bumping into me or kissing my boyfriend." Rory asked angrily, this was when Finn realised who he was talking to.

"Rory, look it's quite obvious how Sam didn't actually care for you as he seemed to want to kiss me and during our threesome he definitely had one to one with me. Now go back to your little hole in Ireland or wherever you came from because Sam is mine. You hear me!" Finns' voice raised slightly during the last part, hoping to intimidate and hurt Rory, but Rory stood there, anger and hate boiling inside him.

"Do you know what Finn? I don't give a shit what you've got to say. Maybe the school would like to know one of the jocks is a little queer, I'm sure that will do wonders for your reputation you care so much about. Oh, and Rachel, what about her? I'm sure she would love to hear this news. So, stop trying to play the big dog and go get lost which I'm sure you do most of the time and you're as thick as two shits." A smirk pulled onto Rory's face. "Now go suck on them apples and try and think of a new plan to get to me, because I'm not budging and you're going to get what's coming to you." Rory walked off with slight swag. Finn looked completely shell shocked. Never had anybody treated him like the way he had just been treated and he was definitely not happy. He enjoyed pushing Rory to his limits, but maybe, oh so maybe he may not push too hard next time because Rory was angry, angrier than he had ever been before and nobody actually knew Rory's other side. But Finn wasn't one to back off. He had never backed down from anyone and he sure as hell wasn't going to back down to a leprechaun. Finn walked off wondering what he was going to do next, and what Rory was going to do next. But where was Sam in this tug-of-war? Finn certainly knew he hadn't won him yet, but he knew he was much closer than he had ever been before.

OOOO

Rory's day had gone fairly smoothly. He hadn't yet bumped into Sam or Finn (again), but he knew his showdown was coming at glee. He had eaten lunch with Brittany and Santana, much to Santana's dislike. The final bell went to signal the end of the day and for Rory, the beginning of glee. Rory walked in as normal to find Sam already sitting there. Sam got up to say hello to Rory, but Rory walked passed him. Once everyone was seated Mr Schuester arrived with an announcement. Sam was still looking at Rory, mouthing something, but Rory was looking onwards knowing that if he looked at Sam, his strong outer shell would be penetrated.

"Hey guys, today we have two performances, one from Sam who's up next and one from a Rory Flanagan who apparently has something special in store for us. Sam take centre stage." Sam walked up and looked back towards the glee club.

"Hi, erm this song is to somebody who I love so much and miss them dearly and I just want to say how sorry I am. They know who they are." Sam looked at Rory, but Rory looked away, he knew he was going to have to stay strong.

The music began to play behind Sam as he started plucking the strings on his guitar, it was a song Rory had never heard before, country.

_I'm sorry, so sorry  
That I was such a fool  
I didn't know  
Love could be so cruel  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Uh oh  
Oh, yes  
_

Sam started playing harder as the song hit to chorus, trying not to make eye contact with Rory, who still wasn't paying attention to Sam and his grovelling attempt.

_You tell me mistakes  
Are part of being young  
But that don't right  
The wrong that's been done_

I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
So sorry, So sorry  
Please accept my apology  
But love is blind  
And I was to blind to see  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Uh oh  
Oh, yes

You tell me mistakes  
Are part of being young  
But that don't right  
The wrong that's been done  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Uh-oh  
Oh, yes

I'm sorry, so sorry  
Please accept my apology  
But love was blind  
And I was too blind to see  
Sorry

As the song finished, Sam stole a glance at Rory, who had obviously listened to the message of the song and their eyes met. Rory still hadn't forgiven him and he knew it, a single teat slipped down Sam's face as he returned to his seat. The whole glee club gave him a standing ovation, all except Rory, the one he wanted to impress.

"Wow Sam, that was so emotional." Mr Schuester said as Sam received all these pats on the back. "Next up Rory." The glee club clapped Rory as he got up to take the stage.

"This is a mix up of two of my favourite songs that express my emotions clearly. I want to thank Brittany for helping me and giving me this idea and letting me express my emotions in a good way. The message is, don't let anybody make you feel so small and worthless, or even useless, because everybody deserved to have time in the sun and some people won't let you have it." Rory looked straight at Finn for the last part as he picked up the microphone. He nodded to the players behind him to start.

_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oh, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

He looked to Finn, then Sam and then away again as he tried to keep his composure during the song.

Then the song changed.

_And you tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

_He reverted back to the other song when it came back around to the verse._

_Oh, And the award for  
The best liar goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh_

_The song changed yet again as Rory began to get more confident as he put more passion into the song, realizing that he was making both Finn and Sam feel like shit for what they had done._

_I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

_How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation_

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Rory looked dead into Sam's eyes for the final words of his mash up.

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet of the ground._

The song stopped and everybody went over and hugged Rory, except the pair who had caused it all. Rory came crashing down to earth and his emotions came into play. He started crying freely and pushed passed the group hugging him. He needed to be alone and that's exactly where he went. He ran out of the choir room with his eyes full of tears. How was Sam going to fix this? He didn't want Finn, he wanted Rory, but he needed to find a way of them getting back together, or even being friends…but how?

**So guys, that was chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it. A lot more emotional chapter! What did the last line of that song mean? What did you think of the mash-up? Was Rory portrayed well in this chapter? What should Sam do now? How is Finn going to react? All in the next chapter. Give me some suggestions on the 4th character to make it a square still. Anything you believe can help, say it, it will end up you enjoying my stories more! The songs were Brenda Lee - I'm sorry and the mash up was of Apologise by One Republic and Take A Bow by Rihanna. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
